The Favor
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Before Ralph goes home, Vanellope has one more favor to ask Ralph.


Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph, but I love the movie.

Warning: **If you aren't ready to what your about to read you may go. You click back anytime if you want.**

Before Ralph had to leave Vanellope wanted one tiny favor from him. Of course this favor wasn't so tiny to Vanellope it was something much more interesting. Something she been planning for a couple of days and she wanted to test it out.

"Oh Ralph before you go can do little favor for me" For Vanellope to do this she would need to use all her charm to do it.

"Okay, what is it" Ralph didn't mind since he help her out once. He probably can do it again.

"Oh well, why don't I tell you in my castle" Ralph didn't even know Vanellope had a castle at Sugar Rush.

"Oh okay" Ralph shrug and he follow her to the candy castle which didn't seem that far.

They finally reach her wonderful office, Vanellope closes the double doors locking it tight. Vanellope thought about how she will do this yet she was confident in herself. Vanellope clutches her hands together praying this will work out as she plans.

"His giant hands on my...no this not the time to be think about this." Vanellope wanted pleasure from Ralph, Its been scratch at her mind all day.

She might have glitched a lot but she know this wasn't a glitch. At first she took as a dirty thought in her mind no big deal. Some kids have active wild imagination about lots of stuff she thought. Then it came again when she was racing at such a bad time too. It was bubbling up in her brain and causing her feel something wet on her dress. It wouldn't go away even if she thought of another thing it would just keep coming back.

That when she thought it could just be an experiment something to test out to see what will happen. If her friend doesn't accept it then she would leave it alone.

"Um, I've had this thought for while now knowing its wrong. The wall that I had on it is cracking, and I've been thinking about it for a while now. To be honest I don't know if would want to do this for me, because doing this can harm are friendship and..."

"I don't care" Vanellope turns to him and notice his eyes were looking at her.

"Yet I haven't told you what it was?" Ralph shook his head

"The fun I had with you was awesome and knowing that I still want to help you" Ralph really wanted to help her knowing that its much more different from what he's use too.

"Thank you" Vanellope almost was about to cry.

Instantly they began as Vanellope can feel Ralph hands covering her naked body in chocolate. Her sides, to her legs over her tummy and up to her small cup size chest. Caressing her arms and toward her back gently mixing the liquids constantly. Moving from her neck to Vanellope small tender lips as she takes her time licking with young and sensitive tongue.

Vanellope tense up feeling pleasure run through her when Ralph reach her small butt. Each cheek getting full massage out of it and nice squeeze as well. With quick motion Ralph cover her small button-hole all the way to her small slit.

"Ralph...Uah" Vanellope whimper

He circle the area over and over until Vanellope was getting wet. Vanellope started to remove Ralph's clothes as well since he was getting dirty. Vanellope wanted to help Ralph too covering his rock hard cock with chocolate. Slowly as she moved up and down, she rub her whole body on his cock teasing the sensitive head. Its only matter of time when Vanellope was tasting Ralph thick hard rod in her mouth.

Guiding her body they were in a sixty-nine together wetting the others private parts. Devouring and sucking harder not missing a spot. Vanellope tries to get Ralph's cock fully in, yet she knows its harder than it looks. The first one to climax was Vanellope since it was her first time doing it.

"Alright why don't you hold on just bit longer," Vanellope want more of Ralph's hard cock in her mouth.

"Ah the juicy head of it is so great. Even the shaft as I move my tongue on it. It feels like I'm tasting a hard rock candy" Vanellope thought while still sucking on the cock.

Slowly she moves her tongue around the member while she holds it in her hand. Desiring to lick more of it like it was ice cream cone or a chocolate bar. She felt the vain around the shaft and notice Ralph was really holding it for her. The head spills out hot sperm making it way down Ralph's cock. Vanellope made sure it went on her tongue going all the way down her young throat.

Rubbing her head on the massive dick, she finally was about to finish. She slowly focus on the head of it going faster around it more. Using her tiny hands to stroke it with immense speed.

"Ugah Vanellope" Ropes upon ropes of sperm went into Vanellope mouth. She swallow as it kept coming out of his pee hole.

"Wow that was a lot" She wipe her mouth lick up the left overs.

"Is there anything else I can help you with" She thought about it as she curls a smile.


End file.
